Maurice Godfry
Petty Officer First Class Maurice Godfry was a Human Spartan commando that served aboard the UNSC Bastogne as a special forces operator. He specialized in heavy weapons, most notably light and heavy machine guns that he brought into battle with him. Godfry wore FORTIER-class MJOLNIR armor notable for a large plate on his left arm which functioned as a physical shield to deflect bullets in case of energy shield failure. He was an acquaintance with Paul Logan, another SPARTAN commando serving on the same ship as him. He was brought aboard to partake in the classified mission to EUS-1840. Biography Maurice Godfry was born on Chao-Pei, a moon of one of the large gas giants located in Lacaille 8760. At the age of four he became orphaned after an earthquake destroyed part of his home town. Godfry was taken in by his aunt and uncle who lived on the same moon but hundreds of miles away. His uncle was an orbital tether worker and was where Maurice learned to love outer space. On his eighteenth birthday, he enlisted as a crewman in an exploration fleet. The decision came as something of a surprise to his aunt and uncle. Godfry impressed people at once. As a young man, he routinely worked out and by the time he was a crewman, special clothing needed to be created for him to contain his mass. Godfry was also accomplished in combat sports, quickly becoming ship champion of the boxing ring and he held the title for almost 20 months. During his time as a crewman, he served as a radar operator, which placed him under the command of communications, though he felt that he was not suited for this position. Unbeknownst to him, his position would not have him eligible for surface exploration. For several years he worked at his position eventually becoming a Petty Officer and a Section Head after that. What would change his future would be when he was twenty four years old and when his ship was attacked and boarded by Kig-Yar pirates. The Captain of the vessel had been killed and the XO had ben taken prisoner. Trapped on his deck, Godfry was at the mercy of Kig-Yar guards, however, he tricked the guard into letting him go. Godfry then proceeded to kill the guard, steal his weapon and free his entire team, who gathered supplies and eventually pushed the attackers into their own ship. Maurice himself killed the Shipmistress of the attacking Kig-Yar vessel. The rest of the crew secured the pirate's ship and the stolen treasures within. It reflected a strange case where a ship deployed on and outfitted for a long range survey mission for brown holes ended up encountering and taking prisoners of a vessel that outclassed it. Following the incident, The XO of the vessel, now a captain, not only listened to Godfry's request to be sent on more surface exploration missions, she put his name forward as a SPARTAN candidate. Godfry thought it was confusing as to why he had been selected as SPARTANS were elite operators. The XO described them as commandos, true, but that they were sent on missions out of charted space and on alien worlds. Maurice had demonstrated natural combat abilities during the boarding which was a mark of excellence for him. After some determination, he accepted the proposal. The augmentation procedure was long and painful for him, though he passed that phase of the training with no problems. Godfry was allowed to keep his rank as a Petty Officer, though he was ushered through weapons training. Navy Drill Instructors determined he had skill with heavy machine guns and requested he have further training in that regard. By the time of his graduation, Petty Officer Second Class and Spartan Godfry had learned to love his M100 Browning Heavy Machine Gun, a weapon of ancient design whose descendants dot the stars. When he was transferred aboard the UNSC ''Bastogne ''to carry out a highly classified mission to the universe EUS-1840, Maurice met fellow Spartan and Petty Officer First Class Paul Logan. One SPARTAN would have been considered an asset. Two could be considered an army. Personality Maurice Godfry could be described as an idealist who had an undying love for the universe around him. As a child he loved space flight and as an adult he was sent to the very stars he looked up at in the night. As a naval NCO he was cool and collected. He loved to talk to other crewmen and keep them in the fold while still respecting the chain of command. In combat, as demonstrated with the Kig-Yar pirates, he had natural combat skill and as such he could steel his mind for battle. He showed little remorse in killing aliens, though when he struck down Humans, he noted that he had conflicted feelings in his reports. This remorse dimmed somewhat as he partook in more missions as a SPARTAN. Though he was sometimes headstrong and proud. It was only Human for him to become cocky at his own accomplishments, and this personality trait followed him into the MJOLNIR armor. Some other SPARTANS that Maurice served with quipped that he 'could be a real dick sometimes' when referring to his quote, unquote, "big head". He also has a philosophical mind which stems from his love of the universe. As an NCO during his exploration days, he delighted himself on reading Immanuel Kant and compared his vision of the Sublime, an unknowable and utterly awesome vision of eternity and endless power, to the universe around him, even the brown dwarfs. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Spartans Category:Human Category:Character Category:UNSC